


Late nights and early mornings

by Martarf24



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martarf24/pseuds/Martarf24
Summary: Jaehyun has been stressed lately, but luckily he has the most amazing boyfriend waiting for hin at home.••••••••Inspired by the scene of Jaemin hugging Jaehyun because it was just too adorable uwu
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Late nights and early mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! This is just a short one-shot inspired by Jaemin hugging Jaehyun in the behind the scenes of Make a wish Dance practice! 
> 
> I hope you guys are all doing well and this year ends happily for you! Stay safe and healthy ♡

Jaehyun sighed as he closed the door behind him. He stretched the muscles of his back, feeling the bones crack after so many hours of sitting down.  
  
His job wasn't really demanding. He worked as a publisher in one of the biggest companies in South Korea. He loved his job, he really did, but he also hated it sometimes. He had been quite young when he had entered the company, but his lack of experience was replaced by his talent. Because of this, he managed to get one of the highest positions in just a few years of working there.  
  
He was really proud of his achievements, and his family and his friends were as well, always congratulating him and giving him the strength he needed to ignore the people that only said bad things about him. He understood that he had surpassed people that had been in the company for years in the matter of just a few months, but that didn't mean he was going to let them treat him poorly. He had many enemies, if they could be called that, but he was sure that they would never lay a finger on him, since he knew his superiors valued his hard work and were aware of his contribution to the company.  
  
His strongest support, however, had to be his boyfriend, his sweet, loving and caring boyfriend who had been nothing but supportive of him and his dreams, even if that meant that the time they could spend together wasn't as much as it had been when they were studying.  
  
He smiled to himself after taking off his jacket and shoes, walking silently to the living room of their apartment. It was quite big for just the two of them, but it felt like home. He let the jacket on the couch, reminding himself to pick it up later when he went to the bedroom. He walked to the kitchen, smiling at the note and the plate he found on the table.  
  
 _"I wanted to wait for you, but I have to get to the studio early tomorrow :( Please, don't forget to eat this before you go to bed. I know you have been working too hard and you need to eat and sleep a lot :D_  
  
 _Love you, Nana♡_ "  
  
Jaehyun smiled at the little heart. Jaemin was really something. Despite being almost 24 already, he still wrote and talked like he was 19 sometimes. He was still as sweet as he had been then, too. There were things that just wouldn't change, no matter how much time passed.  
  
He took the plate and put it in the microwave to heat it up, grateful for the home-cooked meal that Jaemin had prepared for him.  
  
The younger was right. He had been working on a project for a few weeks now and it had been more tiring and demanding than what he had anticipated. It was a big deal with a big company in Japan. He knew that he was trusted with this project because he would be able to complete it successfully, but it was challenging and time-consuming, so he had to spend many hours at the office, working until almost 11 AM most days.  
  
Jaemin, being the sweetheart he was, always tried to stay awake until he arrived home, to make sure he was feeling okay and eat dinner with him. Jaehyun knew that, even if the younger told him that he didn't stay up late waiting for him, Jaemin still stayed awake until way too late, trying not to fall asleep on the couch before he couldn't resist anymore. He had found the younger fast asleep on the couch on multiple occasions and, even if it was sweet and made his heart feel warm, it wasn't good for Jaemin's health at all.  
  
The younger worked as a teacher and choreographer at a dance studio. Some of their friends worked there too, like Jeno, Ten and Taeyong, who was the one who started the studio many years ago. Usually, Jaemin would go there in the afternoons to teach the kids that wanted to learn how to dance. He got to do what he loved the most, teaching kids and dancing, so it was really the best place he could have worked at. He was really happy with his job and Jaehyun knew the younger would never get tired of it.  
  
However, competition season would start soon, and now Jaemin had to be more time on the studio in order to prepare the kids for the competitions. He also competed sometimes along with their friends, so it was even more time that he had to stay there, practicing with the kids and for his own number too.  
  
Because of this, Jaehyun really hoped that Jaemin had gone to bed early today, as he had to be exhausted after dancing for so many hours. Jaemin loved what he did, but sometimes he forgot to take care of himself when things got hectic and Jaehyun would be there to make sure he was eating, drinking and resting enough. These weeks, however, he hadn't been able to do so, and he couldn't wait for the day in which he would finish this project and could be back to take care of Jaemin as he always did.  
  
He ate the food that Jaemin prepared, which was as good as always. He wasn't bad at cooking, not at all, but Jaemin had a special talent when it came to preparing food that always left him speechless. After he was done, he quickly washed the dishes, knowing that Jaemin had been doing it for a few days because Jaehyun had been too busy. He quicky made his way to the bathroom, where he took a quick warm shower to wash away the dull ache in his muscles and calm his headache after being so tense at work.  
  
Quietly, he entered the bedroom, seeing the figure of his boyfriend curled under the blankets. He quickly put on a black t-shirt and some underwear and checked that the doors were locked. After that, he joined the younger in the bed, sighing in content when he felt the warmth of the blankets relaxing him after a long day.  
  
He looked at Jaemin, who was sleeping peacefully. His breathing was slow, making his chest raise and fall calmly. Jaehyun brushed away the black strands of hair that were covering Jaemin's face, getting closer to him and kissing his forehead. Oh, how he missed spending more time with his love. They both had been too busy these past weeks and they only spent quiet moments like this together, sometimes in the mornings, other times at night.  
  
Jaehyun was surprised when he felt a pair of arms hugging him, smiling when he saw the younger burying his face on his chest.  
  
"Hyunnie-hyung, you're home" he said with a croaky voice, slightly muffled because of his chest.  
  
"Yeah, I'm home. I missed you so much, Nana" Jaehyun answered, hugging the younger back and bringing him closer. He felt the younger relax in his arms as he adjusted the blankets on top of them.  
  
"I missed you too" Jaemin said, more clearly this time. He looked up at Jaehyun, closing the distance between them.  
  
Jaehyun hummed in the kiss, lightly massaging the younger's lower back as they shared a lazy kiss. When they separated, Jaehyun pecked Jaemin's lips again, making the younger chuckle.  
  
"Don't worry, baby. Soon I'll be finished with this project and I will be home sooner" Jaehyun assured the younger.  
  
"I know, it's okay. I just hate seeing you tired and worried all the time. I wish I could do something to help you more" Despite how dark the room was, Jaehyun knew that the younger was pouting just by the tone of his voice.  
  
"You're helping me a lot, Nana, don't worry. And you are working hard too, so don't forget to take care too, okay?" He asked, kissing the other's head.  
  
Jaemin hummed, kissing the older's collarbone that had been exposed after hugging the younger.  
  
"We should go to sleep. You have to get up early tomorrow, right?" Jaemin nodded at the older's question, looking up at him again.  
  
"I love you" he whispered softly after kissing him again.  
  
Jaehyun kissed his forehead again, bringing him closer to his chest.  
  
"Love you too, baby" Jaehyun answered, closing his eyes and feeling himself welcoming sleep for the night.  
  


* * *

  
  
The next morning, Jaehyun found himself groaning when he heard his alarm. It was barely 6:30 AM and he would rather stay in bed with Jaemin than going to work just to see the same annoying project waiting to be finished. However, he couldn't just ignore everything that was going on in their lives and he knew that Jaemin also had responsibilities, so he just turned off the alarm and sighed.  
  
Jaemin was wrapped around him, keeping him from moving too much. His arms were tightly wrapped around his chest and their legs were tangled under the blankets. Jaehyun loved how clingy Jaemin was. The younger was never ashamed of admitting how much he loved to hug Jaehyun and it was really endearing to see him getting needy and then becoming relaxed the moment Jaehyun wrapped his arms around him. But this time he had to get up if he wanted to eat some breakfast and get to work on time.  
  
He didn't want to wake Jaemin up, as he didn't know when the younger was supposed to wake up, but he didn't have any other choice if he wanted his boyfriend to let him go. Just as he was debating on how to wake him up, Jaemin's phone started ringing as well, making the younger wake up almost instantly. How he had completely ignored Jaehyun's alarm and woken up with his own, Jaehyun didn't know, but at least he could be free without feeling guilty of waking the younger up.  
  
Jaemin turned off his alarm and went back to hug Jaehyun, sighing when the older ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Nana, we have to get up" Jaehyun whispered.  
  
"I know, but I really want to stay here with you for the whole day" Jaemin mumbled, making Jaehyun chuckle.  
  
"I want that too, sweetheart, but we have to go to work and we can't just decide not to show up today" Jaehyun answered, endeared with Jaemin's attitude. He knew how the younger was when he had to wake up early. He wasn't a morning person at all, always preferring to stay up late to finish something rather than waking up early the next day. He had missed seeing a pouty and almost childish Jaemin in the mornings.  
  
"Why not?" Jaemin whined.  
  
"Because that's not how the world works" Jaehyun smiled, gently unwrapping Jaemin's arms from himself.  
  
"I hate the world sometimes" the younger whined again, even louder than before, as Jaehyun got up fron the bed. He threw the blankets over his head as if that would stop time and he would be able to stay on bed.  
  
"Stop being dramatic and get up. I'm going to make some breakfast and we can eat together before I have to go" Jaehyun said, kissing Jaemin's head, which was the only visible part of the younger.  
  
The older got dressed and prepared for the day in record time. He wanted to enjoy a breakfast with his boyfriend after weeks of not being able to do so and the less time he spent getting ready, the more time he could spend with Jaemin.  
  
He started making some coffee and some toasts, simple but he didn't have time for much more. When he and Jaemin got more free time, he would make a much better breakfast for him.  
  
While he was lost in thought, thinking about how he could spoil Jaemin once he was able to, he felt Jaemin wrapping him in a hug from behind, rubbing his face in his broad back.  
  
"Good morning, sorry for being dramatic" Jaemin mumbled.  
  
"It's okay. I know you don't like mornings. Want some coffee?" He asked, feeling Jaemin perk up at the magical word.  
  
"I swear you are an angel, hyung" Jaemin said, quickly taking one of the warm mugs filled with coffee and drinking a bit.  
  
"Thanks. I could say the same about you. Your meals are always amazing and they always make me look forward to coming home even more" he answered, putting two pieces of toast in each plate.  
  
"Ah, my mother was right when she told me that food was the way to a man's heart" Jaemin joked, now more awake than before thanks to the coffee.  
  
"No, but jokes aside, I'm really thankful for those. I'm always happy knowing that I have a delicious meal waiting for me at home" Jaehyun said, putting the plates on the table and sitting down beside Jaemin.  
  
"It's the least I could do for you. You are always taking care of me and making sure I don't die from lack of sleep and a coffee overdose when things get busy at the studio" Jaemin smiled. They started eating, content with having someone to talk to but also remembering that they would have to get going soon.  
  
"Well, I'm glad I can stop you from dying then" Jaehyun joked. "I had been thinking for a while about something, but I don't know if you would be up for it"  
  
"What is it?" Jaemin asked.  
  
"You know that I have this big project going on, right?" He asked and Jaemin nodded. "I have been working on it for weeks and I think that it will be over soon. I don't know exactly when, but I think it will be over in just a few weeks"  
  
"That's great, hyung! You've been working so hard for it" Jaemin smiled, taking the older's hand.  
  
"Yes. I have been thinking of taking some days off after it. Even one of my superiors suggested me to take a break after such a huge project. I also know that competition season will end soon, too, and I have been thinking about maybe going somewhere for a few days with you, to relax and be with each other after all these messy weeks" He said, looking at the younger to see his reaction.  
  
"You mean as in a vacation? Like, going on a trip together to relax for a few days?" Jaemin asked.  
  
"Yeah, just us, in a nice hotel somewhere to do whatever we want to. We have been really stressed lately and I think this could be good for us. I have been missing you so much, Nana, and we live together" Jaehyun chuckled. "I wanted to ask you because I don't know if you want to go or stay here. You have been really busy too, and I understand if you want to just rest at home and relax here after competiton season ends"  
  
"I would love to go! I would have to ask Taeyong-hyung for a few days off, but I don't think he will mind after the weeks we are having. I've been missing you too, hyung. The best thing we could do is go on a nice trip and relax with each other" he answered, smiling brightly as he squeezed Jaehyun's hand.  
  
He looked so happy at the idea that Jaehyun started smiling as well. They spent the rest of their breakfast planning what they would do and where they could go. Sooner than later, Jaehyun had to get going in order to arrive on time.  
  
They kissed again, sharing a smile, and Jaehyun went to work. He spent the rest of the day working with a smile in his face, already anticipating their little trip together.


End file.
